plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chomper (PvZ: GW)
:For the Chomper in other games, see Chomper. Chomper is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Much like in the original game, it can eat zombies and instantly kill them, as it is a close combat fighter. It can be very overwhelming, but has no ranged attack, except goop which is meant to slow enemies. Unlike in the first game, it can burrow underground to catch zombies by surprise, as well as spit goop to slow enemies and place Spikeweeds to snare enemies. Description The Chomper primarily uses hit and run tactics to get in close and feast on Zombies. He prefers tunneling underground and emerging beneath Zombies for surprise attacks. He loves the taste of Zombie feet - with just a dash of salt. Variants *Hot Rod Chomper *Toxic Chomper *Fire Chomper *Power Chomper *Count Chompula *Armor Chomper *Chester Chomper * Chomp Thing Primary Weapon Chomp is the Chomper's basic ability. It is a bite forward, dealing 25 damage per chomp to zombies facing it, which ignores any improvised zombie armor and is an instant kill when it attacks from behind, directly under the zombie, or when the zombie is trapped in Spikeweed. After eating a zombie, the Chomper is unable to move quickly or attack and is vulnerable, until it swallows what it is chewing. There are upgrades that reduce the time it takes to swallow. This chewing and swallowing animation is also in effect if the Chomper destroys any improvised zombie armor such as Coffin Zombies or Screen Door Zombie, but doing so makes the Chomper useful as a way to open these enemies to regular damage from teammates. Abilities Weapon Upgrades Super Chomper Speed Boost Chomper gains a speed boost due to getting in shape. Improved Intestinal Chamber Sudden Mutation enhances Chomper digestion rate, making it faster to digest Zombies. Hardened Skin Increased health as a result of the hardening of skin. Strategies As the Chomper Chomper has the ability to instantly kill zombies by eating them, and eating those zombies will make them unrevivable, which helps in Team Vanquish. Due to Chomper's vulnerability while eating, it is not advised to eat a zombie in the middle of a pack without a tactic. Perhaps the best course of action you can do is to pick off a single zombie that is a lone straggler, or working on something away from their team. Perhaps the most difficult match-up is against the Engineer; as the Concrete Launcher is stronger than the Chomp from the front, the Sonic Grenade can force you overground, and Engineers riding Jackhammers are hard to kill; because any attempt to eat them will only destroy their Jackhammer, leaving the Chomper in the vulnerable eating position. However, Chompers can goop or tangle them to make an easy chomp. Against the Chomper Chompers can be really dangerous, as they are able to vanquish you in one hit. However, every zombie class can quickly get away from Chompers, although it may be dependent on the geography of the map. Foot Soldiers can Rocket Jump, All-Stars can Sprint Tackle, Engineers can ride their Jackhammers, and Scientists can use Warp. A lone Chomper eating a zombie is an easy vanquish, as even with their elevated health, they cannot strike back. When confronting a Chomper, be quick in deciding whether to flee or to fight, as being covered in Goop makes it hard to do either. Engineer has an easy matchup against Chomper so long as it is not covered in Goop, given that the abilities of the Engineer and its Concrete Launcher to counter the Chomper and its special skills. The Chomper can be damaged at the instant it unleash its burrow. Therefore, when you see one burrowing towards you with your escape ability down, you can still attempt to kill it. Foot Soldiers can use their ZPG, All-Stars can use Imp Punt, Scientists can try Sticky Explody Balls (the last two trick are frame-perfect and ridiculously difficult, being swallowed and get a revenge from the grave is a more likely result). Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Chompers are quite powerful in the mid or late zombies waves. Since Chomper can instant kill a zombies, they are best against zombies heroes. They are also effective against shielded zombies such as Screen Door Zombie, Coffin Zombie, Outhouse Zombie and Barrel Pirate; as Chomp ignores armors,and can be used to open these enemies, which makes an easy kill for your team; but remember that Chomper cannot instant kill them, leaving it vulnerable when it eats the shield from the zombies. The downside of Chomper in Garden Ops, is that it is ineffective against bosses, since they cannot be instant kill with Burrow or Chomp from behind, which makes Chomper unable to fight large amount of zombies. However, Goop ability can slow any zombie down, including bosses. Team Vanquish In Team Vanquish, Chompers are prey to Foot Soldiers on roofs and Engineers. Chompers should Burrow whenever they go out into open ground, or sneaking up on an unsuspecting zombie. Using Goop can stop a zombie from using its abilities, allowing Chompers to go in for the vanquish. Chompers should set up their Spikeweeds as traps for unsuspecting zombies. Preferred areas could be at the top of stairs, around corners, or unable to be seen at all. If the zombie sees the Spikeweed before they're caught in it, Chompers should Goop them, and Chomp them from behind. Chompers need to watch for the Sonic Grenade, as it stuns them for a longer period of time compared to other plants. Gallery images (32) 7564.jpg|Customizing a Hot Rod Chomper images (55).jpg|Customizing a Chomper chomper.jpg|Screen after being eaten by a Chomper GardenWarfarePromo.jpg|Chomper preparing to feast. 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|Chomper about to grab and eat the Scientist. TacoBandit.png |Chomper in the winning screen of Taco Bandits. 1011216_pdpexcl_215x215_en_US_PvZGW_PChomperRGB_02.png|Another image of Chomper Videos Chomper Variants Guide|Chomper variants PvZ Garden Warfare Chomper Breakdown-0|Gameplay Trivia *Chomper is the only class on either team that does not have a ranged attack besides its Goop ability. *It is a coincidence that the Chomper and its zombie counterpart, the All-Star, has the highest health and is the only one without an ammo count on each other's respective character group. *Chomper cannot eat certain zombies and instantly kill them, like Coffin Zombies and Outhouse Zombies. Instead, their armor will be broken, but the zombies will stay alive and the Chomper will have to take time to eat the armor just like a normal zombie that has just been eaten. The Chomper also cannot eat bosses in Garden Ops, for obvious reasons. *Chomper and its variants are the only classes that have the ability to penetrate improvised zombie armor with their primary weapon. *Despite the weapon upgrades being called "Chomp's Upgrades", they actually upgrade the Chomper itself rather than its chomp. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Playable Characters